nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Agneta of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal
Agneta of Suionia ("Agneta the Beloved") (l923 - 1980) was the wife of King Sven V of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1945 and 1980, and of Suionia from 1945 to 1956. Through her marriage she is the mother of the current Aren monarch, King Edvard V of Arendaal, who came to the throne in 1980, following the tragic deaths of Queen Agneta and King Sven V in a skiing accident. In Arendaal she would become known for her beauty, elegance, and grace, much like her mother-in-law Queen Freya I of Arendaal. Her status as a style icon endures even today. Like her husband she was also celebrated for her humanitarian work. In the 1950s she became instrumental as a symbol of reconciliation between Arendaal and Suionia after the dissolution og the Second Union of Bergen (1812-1956), which had united the two countries under one King. Sven V was charismatic, clever and bitingly cynical. He inherited his good looks from his parents, the Queen Freya I and Prince Jean of Montelimar, and was considered one of the handsomest men in Europe. He enjoyed parties and gambling and had a reputation for being a womanizer. When they first met in 1944, Sven reportedly swept his future bride off her feet. A dazzling brunette with a radiant smile, she was described by her attendants as "compassion itself". In 1945 at the age of 22, she married King Sven V of Arendaal and the two remained inseparable for the rest of their lives. King Sven V's sister Alienora, Queen of Eiffelland said that with Agneta, "Sven was like a new man. The two have a wonderful thing together; they're a perfect fit. Together, they sparkle". Agneta would work alongside her husband in his charity and campaigning work. Sven V worked especially hard to support the total integration and acceptance of minority groups in Arendaal, including immigrants, homosexuals and non-Norsk Arnen speakers. The Queen was especially active in charity campaigns intended to provide aid to children throughout Arendaal and also worked diligently on behalf of the Red Cross. Agneta was a devoted mother eager that her children should have the best in life. She shared her husband's liberal outlook and imparted this to her children, notably to King Edvard V. After her eldest daughter Princess Rikissa (later Sultana Rukayyah) eloped with Sultan Huseyn of Hajr in 1979, Agneta was more supportive of her daughter's choice than was her husband. Her indignation, however, was even greater than Sven's when rumours emerged that Rikissa had seemingly been forced to convert to Islam and that her husband maintained a harem of several thousand concubines. Sven V revoked Rikissa's title of Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine and insisted that the government break off diplomatic ties with Hajr. It was not until 1985 that diplomatic relations were reopened with the Sultanate and relations finally improved between Rikissa and her Aren family. In 1980, both Queen Agneta and King Sven V died after a bizarre skiing accident in Northern Arendaal at a ski resort just outside the city of Lulea. Their death was instantaneous and proved a devastating blow to their children. Her younger daughter, Lena (later Archduchess of Saxony) was especially hard hit. She was only 17 years old at the time. The Royal couple were buried in the Cathedral of Notre Dame de Emyn Arnen following a state funeral attended by tens of thousands. Although many great Aren Royals, as well as political, religious and social figures are buried in the Cathedral, the graves of Agneta and Sven are among the most visited. Family, Marriage and Children Agneta of Suionia married King Sven V of Arendaal in 1945. Their children include: *King Edvard V of Arendaal (b. 1958) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1980 *Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - changed her name to Rukayyah upon her marriage. Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr *Varik, Prince of Arendaal (1961 - 2003) - died in mysterious circumstances *Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese (b. 1963) - Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese Other Royal Relations * Freya I of Arendaal - mother-in-law * Jean of Montelimar, Prince Consort of Arendaal - father-in-law * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal - daughter-in-law * Archduke Franz of Wiese - son-in-law (Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr) - son-in-law (Rikissa/Rukayyah's husband) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister-in-law (Sven V's sister). Consort of Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister-in-law (Sven V's sister). Consort of Heinrich IV of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - sister-in-law (Sven V's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - husband's nephew * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - husband's niece * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex - husband's niece * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland - husband's nephew * Roderick IV of Anglyn - husband's first cousin * Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - husband's aunt * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - husband's uncle * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal - grandson * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter * Princess Sophia of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Iselin of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Svea of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Evelina of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal - granddaughter * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - granddaughter Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Ragnvald III of Suionia |3= Lira of Hulst, Queen of Suionia |4= Niklaas III of Suionia |5= Christine of Grunnagder |6= Duke of Hulst |7= Duchess of Hulst |8= Kristian III of Suionia |9= Queen of Suionia |10= Count of Grunnagder |11= Countess of Grunnagder |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= Louisa I of Arendaal |17= Arthur of Breotonia, Prince Consort of Arendaal |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Suionia Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category:History of Suionia Category:Suionia